


【all德】滴血玫瑰

by yanluofenglin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanluofenglin/pseuds/yanluofenglin





	1. Chapter 1

　　德拉科趴在塔顶的栏杆上。

　　6月的天气热的厉害，哪怕是半晩的落日也带着让人心烦的温度。火红的云朵随着风自由的飘荡，楼下密密麻麻的小点涌动着走向大厅，除了自己，他们好像都是自由的。

　　德拉科白皙的脸颊上沁出汗水，因为炎热，一向苍白的脸色带上了薄红，让他看上去有了几分生气。

　　他看到了波特。

　　凭心而说，他还是挺喜欢波特的，那个头发乱糟糟的绿眼睛救世主。

　　他能在他身上闻到一股好闻的气味，是极淡的滴血玫瑰掺杂浓烈的威士忌的芳香，那种味道让他熟悉并且忍不住沉醉，仿佛一瓶被打碎在沾满鲜血的金玫瑰园里的酒，诡异却和谐的感觉。

　　他第一次见波特的时候就闻到过这种气味，虽然那个时候波特还没有分化，但他知道，那就是他身上的味道。虽然还带着一年级不能带飞天扫帚的沮丧，他依然强行打起精神向那个虽然乱糟糟的，但是有好闻气味的男孩打招呼。

　　不过他打招呼的方式糟糕透了，当然，这不能怪他，毕竟他没有接触过这类人不是么？

　　从小在斯莱特林家庭长大，他所接触到的都是斯莱特林，他们的行事习惯都是相似的，包括对格兰芬多和那些半魔法生物的讨厌。诚恳的说，他现在依然讨厌海格。

　　他和波特是不可能的，德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，脑子里杂乱无章，像秀逗了的毛线。

　　其实细想下来他并不喜欢波特，离远了看很有点讨厌——比如现在这个距离，但是一靠近他就忍不住呼吸那阵若有若无的味道，仿佛上瘾一般，无法自拔，这种情况自从波特分化为alpha以后更甚。

　　不过这一切都已经终止了，不说波特现在刚交了女朋友，就算没有，他们俩也不可能。不说三观不合这样的小问题，最重要的的是他已经被人标记了，在他刚刚分化，第一次度过难挨的发情期的时候。

　　他依稀记得那是个很高大英俊的男孩，黑眸黑发，脸色苍白，面色阴郁，眉梢眼角都是风情。那个人一出现便躲走了他的初夜，在舆洗室狠狠作弄了他，完事之后他甚至站都站不起来。到现在他都记得那种感觉，甚至总是觉得有液体会从体内流出来，顺着他纤细修长的大腿沾湿裤子。

　　这件事情已经过去好几天了，但他依然对这件事无法释怀。想到即将来临的暑假，他甚至害怕的颤抖了一下。

　　他没办法向爸爸解释自己分化成了一个omega，而且还被一个似乎是麻种的人标记了，最重要的是那个人他甚至不知道是谁。

　　他是一个失败的马尔福，德拉科不无沮丧的想。

　　他的心情非常低落，甚至没有像往常一样去挑衅波特，而他的反常也被人观察了出来。先是扎比尼，然后是潘西，最后是波特，但是他也沉浸在因为塞德里克死亡的愧疚里，并没有特别在意德拉科的问题。他也不能直接去问他的死对头，为什么最近这么安分，这看起来好像自己多欠虐似的。

　　只有潘西安慰了他，虽然收效甚微。不过最少他告诉了潘西一些事情，真话里掺着假话的随意说了一些无伤大雅的小事。

　　比如他被人下药了，因此睡了一个黑发男孩，但是他并不知道那人是谁，以及他需要找到人，永久的解决这个丑闻——用钱。

　　潘西喜欢他，这无须质疑，几乎整个霍格沃兹都知道这件事，所以她一定会尽最大努力找到那个男孩，就算是因为嫉妒。

　　潘西是一个强大的alpha，但是她并不介意这个总是欺负她的坏男孩分化成什么，或许从第一面，她就已经爱上了他。

　　他们的第一次见面虽然没有什么戏剧性，不过也是斯莱特林内部津津乐道的一件小事。

　　1989年，因为体弱长期在外治疗的潘西回到了家族，他第一次跟着父母参加马尔福家的宴会。那时候她还是个安静腼腆的小姑娘，但是那个长得像天使一样的坏小子 因为看她好欺负，让小精灵把她正在使用的餐具变成了一只老鼠，她吓得当场就哭了起来，把恶作剧惯了的德拉科吓的不轻。

　　他见过很多女孩，温柔的，泼辣的，活泼的，安静的，这是唯一一个哭的这么丑的，德拉科不无无聊的想。

　　不过从那以后他欺负人都会拿捏好分寸，因为潘西的哭声太惊人了，她甚至还往无措的自己身上抹眼泪。德拉科一脸苦恼，但是最终也没烧了那件衣服，那成了他们俩友谊的见证。

　　巫师界人口不多，而霍格沃兹不对外开放，他基本认识学校所有人，但学校里从来都没有出现过那个发如黑玉的男孩，那只可能是复方汤剂。而在学校里，大部分已经分化的学生都随身带着抑制剂，他根本没有可能通过气味来找到那个人。

　　他不知道究竟是谁会这么做，这仿佛一个天大的玩笑，但是却毁坏了自己好不容易在父亲面前建立形象。他真是蠢透了，干嘛要在那种时候去级长舆洗室，他甚至怀疑过他们的级长，那个没落家族的继承人。

　　但是不是，除了波特的气味有点相似以外，其他人身上他再也没有闻到过那种气味，鲜血的气味，如此嚣张且阴郁的信息素不是一般人所具有的。

　　潘西作为一个强大的alpha，靠信息素招人会比自己亲自来找应该会好很多，最少自己不用冒着被人发现是omega的风险，他不能让别人知道这些。

　　但潘西也没能找到。

　　假期到来了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　这是第一次卢修斯没有来车站接他。

　　他并不知道在学期末时发生的那件事。伏地魔复活了，以塞德里克的生命为祭品，重新拥有了身体。

　　在感受到黑魔标记十几年来第一次重新跳动的那一刻，卢修斯与一众食死徒第一时间迎回了他们的王，见证了这一奇迹奇迹。

　　而此刻卢修斯依然没有回家，他在空置多年的伏地魔宅邸汇报这些年魔法界发生的大事。

　　扑了个空的德拉科内心说不出是什么感觉，脑子里乱糟糟的——他最近脑子里一直很乱。

　　纳西莎也不在家，他彻底失去约束。德拉科扑倒在床上，一根指头都不想动。

　　娇贵的小少爷甚至没有去洗漱，连睡衣也不换随意窝在被子里，把自己裹成一个蛹。

　　他想过回来之后会接到妈妈递的热可可和糖果，会遭到爸爸的责难和失望的眼光。他很害怕卢修斯失望的眼神，但是什么都没有的时候他反而更失落，他不知道自己是怎么了。

　　不过他并没有思考出结果，他睡着了。

　　在发生了那件事之后他一直睡不好，大概是因为害怕，总是会半夜惊醒。浓重的黑眼圈出现在他白皙的皮肤上，他整个人更瘦了，简直像一个几天没喝到人血的吸血鬼。

　　虽然卢修斯随时会回来，一定会出现的责难会很快降临，但在这个他睡了十四年的卧室里，他睡的无比安心，仿佛年幼时窝在双亲怀里的感觉。

　　他睡的很沉，连窗外的雷雨都不曾影响他半分。

　　夏天的天气总是变得非常快，中午还是艳阳高照，下午已经大雨淋漓，就像他的人生，总是会遇到雷雨。

　　半晩的时候纳西莎才回来，和卢修斯一起。他们错过了孩子的放假，纳西莎不放心，只好亲自上楼去看看德拉科是否已经回来。

　　宅子里太安静了，这一点都不像德拉科的性格，这个闹腾的娇贵的小混蛋只有在卢修斯面前才比较老实。

　　她的确看到了德拉科，像个蚕宝宝一样裹着自己熟睡的德拉科，但她不但没有安心，反而感觉到了焦虑，她甚至没有忍住惊呼。

　　这声并不算大的声响吵醒了德拉科，也引来了卢修斯，于是他也闻到了。鲜血的气味，多么强大多么具有侵略性的气息，只属于那个人的信息素。

　　卢修斯沉默了。

　　他恐惧这个事实，但又有很多疑虑，他只想先冷静一下再去了解事情的真相。

　　这件事的确疑点重重。

　　伏地魔失踪的时候德拉科才一岁，而他复活的时候德拉科一直在学校，就连这个德拉科回家的下午，伏地魔也不曾离开，一直在给他们开会。这件事处处都是疑点，每一个细节都透着诡异。

　　但每一个人的信息素都是不一样的，哪怕是双胞胎。他完全可以确定这个味道属于伏地魔。

　　德拉科预想中的热可可和责备都没有到来，他睡眼惺忪的看着爸爸妈妈惊慌失措的离开自己的卧室，仿佛这里有什么可怕的东西存在。

　　刚睡醒的大脑迷糊的很，他打了个哈欠，伸手揉了揉因为睡觉姿势不正而有些酸痛的脖颈，然后像是被火烧着一样松开碰到腺体的手指。

　　他脸上先是布满红霞，然后想到了爸爸妈妈的态度脸一瞬间变得惨白。

　　这也许就是他们躲避的，他隐隐约约感觉到这个标记并没有他想的那么简单。

　　留给他思考的时间并不多，到晚餐时间了。

　　德拉科下楼的时候看见纳西莎握着卢修斯的一只手，虽然没有说什么，但是卢修斯的气色比刚刚好了很多。

　　他一直以为爸爸是无所不能的，直到现在他才发现他原来也是一个凡人，也会害怕，也需要安慰，而他印象中柔柔弱弱的母亲此时则像风雨不侵的大树，屹立不倒的杵在那里，成为荒原上的方向。

　　他们都没有说什么，这顿饭吃的异常沉默，而几天后他就知道了他们沉默的原因。

　　伏地魔的到来在所有人预料之外，包括卢修斯。如果以前他把这当成一种荣誉，现在的他只感到惊慌。

　　伏地魔的确回来了，以一种更冷漠更残暴的姿态。而自己则是一个曾经背叛他，以逃避阿兹卡班的存在——一个尴尬的存在，最重要的是，他不能让他伤害德拉科，他是他们家族的继承人，哪怕他只是一个omega。

　　在伏地魔到来之前卢修斯非常纠结这个标记，他一直在考虑让德拉科转学，离开英国这个是非之地。

　　他承认这个标记能让他重新得到伏地魔的信任，互相标记的alpha和omega会受到心灵上的吸引，他不知道德拉科是怎么做到的，但是以这种方式——牺牲自己儿子的方式——得到信任虽然不会让他不耻，但是依然拷打着他的心灵，毕竟那是他从小宠着的宝贝，而不是什么乱七八糟的人。

　　但是现在都完了，伏地魔无视他微弱的阻拦，凭着感觉横冲直撞的走到了德拉科的卧室。

　　强大的魔压有如实质般狂猎的吹起，这股只针对他的飓风吹的他睁不开眼。等他再回过神来，已经被关在门外，而里面是另一个世界。

　　卢修斯不得不相信命运，因为在此之前，伏地魔从来不曾来过马尔福庄园。


	3. Chapter 3

　　德拉科闻到了比在波特身上更让他着迷的气味，和现在的自己身上气味几乎一样的气味。

　　是那个标记他的男孩！

　　还沉浸在睡梦中的男孩努力让自己清醒，眼睛还没睁开，脑子里已经翻滚过各种想法。

　　爸爸果然很厉害，自己和潘西在学校找了那么久都没有找到，这才几天就被他找到了，只是不知道他为什么会让人直接来自己卧室，而不是在客厅等他。

　　想到唯一的那种可能，德拉科羞红了脸，他才四年级，这样的事情并不合适。特别是想到爸爸还在家里，他有些不自在的扭了扭。

　　他不清楚为什么波特身上会有自己和这个人的气味，但是自从分化后他已经察觉出了这股让自己沉迷的气味的来源，那是自己的信息素和那个人的信息素加上波特本身的信息素所混杂成的气味。

　　德拉科的信息素是金玫瑰的香味，娇艳、耀眼又脆弱的金玫瑰。但是金玫瑰并不是一种温和的植物，除了惊人的美丽，它还有锐利的尖刺和致命的毒液。这是一种危险而脆弱的花，就和他们庄园里种的一样。

　　那个标记了他也被他标记的男孩的信息素则是鲜血的味道，新鲜而滚烫带着轻微铁锈气的富有侵略性的气味。

　　除了这两种，波特身上还有一种占主导的气味——威士忌。德拉科不清楚为什么这三种会同时出现在他身上，尤其是在自己还没有分化的时候，这压根就是不可能发生的事情，但事实就是如此。

　　不过他并没有想太多波特，因为那些让他着迷的气味伴随着体温靠近了他。

　　“一朵娇艳而脆弱的玫瑰，那很衬你，我的男孩，”伏地魔勾起嘴角，邪肆的侵略进德拉科的唇齿，“告诉我你叫什么名字？”

　　“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科终于看清了标记了自己的这个人，他的牙齿在打颤，愤怒与恐惧同时击中了他，但在如此强大的威压之下，他只能不情不愿的说出自己的名字。

　　和上一次还算美好的记忆不一样，那个英俊的男孩变成了这个丑陋恐怖的男人，除了被标记过后和自己一模一样的信息素，他们完全没有任何共同点。

　　那次他的动作甚至是温柔的，不像今天这样，锋利的牙齿把他光滑的肩膀咬出血，像吸血鬼一样吮吸着他体内本就不多的鲜血。

　　德拉科脸色更白了些，失血过多让他有点虚弱的躺倒回床上，连撑起自己的力量都没有。

　　如果不是害怕，他很有可能会哭出声。为什么要这样对他，明明他才是受害者。不明不白的被陌生人标记，又要遭遇这样的事情，而他的爸爸不但不试图保护他，还把他送入虎口。

　　如果说在看到伏地魔之前他以为他们只是想让他早点诞下马尔福家的小继承人，现在他只能认为自己被放弃了，这也是没有责备的原因。一个被完全放弃的人连责备都不配。

　　尽管知道被标记的alpha和omega之间有着不可抗拒的吸引力，但他并不认为任何一个人都有可能进马尔福的族谱，特别是这样一个人，一个他从未听说过的人，一个丑陋的麻种。

　　该庆幸伏地魔并没有对他使用摄魂取念，没有听到他这一番编排，但是他的排斥的抗拒毫无保留的通过眼神传达了出去。可能是因为信息素强大的吸引力，伏地魔甚至没有不悦，他只是抓着德拉科推拒他的手，神色愉悦的调侃他还未成年的小情人。

　　“哦，甚至还带刺，不得不说，你的信息素就和你完全一样。”

　　德拉科没来得及回答什么，因为他的唇齿再一次被占据，勉强清醒的头脑被伏地魔灵活的舌头搅得一团糟。

　　他被按进柔软的床榻，omega的本能让他无法拒绝伏地魔的求欢，他大剌剌的张开双腿，隐秘之处已经因为信息素的撩拨沁出了蜜水。

　　淫叫与低喘控制了这个房间，伏地魔狠狠的操弄着这个时隔五十一年才再次出现在他生命中的小情人。完全进入的那一刻他终于感觉自己是完整的，甚至来不及布一个静音咒就捏着少年纤细的腰肢开始摆动腰胯。

　　一切都完了，卢修斯苍白着脸听着屋里一声高过一声的喊叫求饶，但是这样的声音除了让伏地魔更有性趣外得不到任何好处。

　　这场对伏地魔来说跨越了半个世纪的欢愉一直持续到中午，嗓子都叫哑了的男孩终于乖巧的靠在他的怀里，心里生不出半点反抗的心思。

　　伏地魔捏了捏德拉科瘦弱的胳膊，对男孩的乖巧非常满意，他难得有点情人样子的亲了亲德拉科的嘴角，像是他们第一次那样。

　　想到这里的伏地魔终于想起他来这里的原因，但是对于这个刚刚在他怀里辗转承欢到几近昏迷的男孩他发不出脾气，于是只好一挥衣袍离开了马尔福庄园。

　　空气里充斥着的情欲气息让伏地魔走后到来的卢修斯欲言又止，他张了张他巧舌如簧的薄唇一句话都没能说出来，特别是在德拉科那样的眼神下。

　　那是失望的眼神，是他以前总是用来看那个考试不如一个泥巴种的德拉科的眼神。

　　时隔多年，他终于再一次体会到了这种眼神给人带来痛苦，父亲去世后，他遗忘了这种感觉，现在终于被重新拾起，因为他的儿子。


	4. Chapter 4

　　整个假期这样的的事情经常发生，他身上流血的齿痕和青紫的指痕完全没有消失过，德拉科第一次如此渴望开学，以逃离不再是安全而温暖的港湾的马尔福庄园。

　　第一次在马尔福庄园发生那样的事之后，卢修斯就已经告诉他伏地魔的身份，他不敢抗拒这份独属于他的“恩宠”，又渴望逃避这样粗暴的对待。

　　德拉科能察觉到伏地魔的怒气，虽然他完全不明白自己究竟哪里惹到了他，如果不是标记，他很有可能已经被杀死了。

　　标记具有无法抗拒的吸引力，这是他从小就知道的，但好像对伏地魔的影响格外大。

　　如果一开始德拉科面对的不是这样的伏地魔，说不定他会很崇拜他。但是正是因为与众不同的相遇，他察觉到伏地魔的理智大半已经被本能所代替。

　　德拉科想到他最初遇到的黑发男孩，虽然不清楚缘由，但是根据卢修斯所提供的消息，他基本可以确定，那不是复方汤剂，而是一个过去的伏地魔跨越了时间而来，导致了他们之间错误的纠缠。

　　之所以如此猜测，除了时间因素外，还有就是两个人的不同。那个男孩精明睿智，根本不是因为被他的信息素吸引而标记他，而是在思考之后才做的决定，他理智到了冷漠。还有，他远不如现在的伏地魔强大。

　　理智的丧失可能是让本能占据思维的原因之一，而alpha与omega之间的吸引也是本能的一种。

　　虽然不清楚是什么让他变得疯狂且毫无理智，但最少因为这个德拉科不用担心自己随时会被杀掉。当然，他依然认为恢复理智的伏地魔对马尔福家更有利，但这就不是他能左右的问题了。

　　伏地魔并没有阻止他去学校，因为这么一个小人物根本不能对他造成什么重大影响，当然如果能把复活的消息扩散出去就更好了。

　　伏地魔对德拉科与其说是爱不如说是本能，因为那个见鬼的标记。每次他气冲冲的准备兴师问罪的时候，发生的事都会变成大干一场然后灰溜溜的回去。

　　伏地魔此刻只想诅咒该死的梅林，尽管他也是一位斯莱特林。

　　新学期并没有什么不同，因为魔法部的压制，伏地魔复活的消息并未传出。

　　最大的变化应该就是魔法部副部长乌姆里奇取代了邓布利多接手了校长之位。这个粉红色的癞蛤蟆非常难缠，好在他们一样讨厌捣蛋的格兰芬多。

　　因为卢修斯也在魔法部担任要职，乌姆里奇还是比较给他面子，让他担任行动调查小组组长，来调查那些不听话偷偷联系黑魔法防御术的学生，这成了一个很好的扣格兰芬多分数的借口。

　　德拉科对着哈利挑挑眉，丢了一个挑衅的表情带着人扬长而去。

　　因为相似的信息素，德拉科完全把对伏地魔的愤恨转移到了哈利身上，他不清楚二者有什么联系，但是这并不妨碍他的迁怒。

　　不得不说，作对了四年的死对头对彼此还是比较了解的，为了避开德拉科的调查，他们不得不经常换地方练习黑魔法防御术。

　　在德拉科不断干扰他们训练的时候，他的一举一动也同样全在波特的视线之下，最近的时候，穿着隐身衣的波特甚至能闻到德拉科身上的信息素，这该死的好闻，让他好几次都差点忍不住伸手把人揽入怀里。

　　德拉科走入了地窖，他恋恋不舍的看着那扇门，仿佛能把它瞪出一个窟窿。但他现在最想骂的不是这扇阻隔了他视线的物品，而是刚刚走进去的那个人。

　　他无法想象他就这样——带着一身omega的信息素——在校园里走来走去，他就这么欠操吗？还是说他所伪装的高傲与挑衅都是无声的勾引。

　　他就知道像他们这样的出生斯莱特林世家的人都这么淫乱。他还在他身上闻到了alpha的信息素，这么小就被人彻底标记了，果然是个小荡妇。

　　沉浸于莫名醋意的哈利并没有发现一个问题，alpha都是会排斥alpha的信息素的，也包括被标记的omega身上带的alpha信息素，这也是为什么alpha们不会动被标记的omega的原因。但他没有，他甚至完全被这个气味勾引了，连理智都因为这点香味消减。

　　他忘记了他的小女朋友，心思全部牵在德拉科身上，不管是因为监视或者其他什么。

　　和秋·张的争吵在所难免，她不是赫敏，一个人就能扛起一切，还能分神安慰自己和罗恩，解决因为各种鸡毛蒜皮小事的争吵。她只是一个需要关心需要安慰的小女人，但是完全没有，波特甚至都不知道她为什么生气。

　　也许其他人看不出来，但是长久的注视让她发现，他的眼神几乎时时刻刻都在跟着德拉科转。第一次，他信了哈利的说辞，信了他们是死对头，第二次，她依然信了，他相信哈利是为了那些DA的安全。

　　她看着眼神死死盯住德拉科的哈利，现在她已经不知道该怎么信了。

　　德拉科似乎也察觉到了波特的视线，他扭过头，挑了挑眉，嘲讽一笑，扬长而去。

　　这和他过去四年所做的一模一样，但是秋·张却觉得有哪里变了。

　　也许变得并不是他，也不是自己，而且波特，他无知无觉，但是已经变成了和以前完全不一样的人。

　　半年前她很开心成为他的女朋友，但是现在她觉得自己累了。但她并没有现在提出分手，也许自己也需要冷静。


	5. Chapter 5

　　事情总是这样，德拉科察觉不出到底是哪里发生偏差，导致他的人生一路下滑。

　　从第一次定制校内统一的巫师袍开始，他总是不断的倒霉。而现在更甚，他从一个高贵的马尔福继承人沦为伏地魔的玩物。

　　他呻吟着接纳伏地魔横冲直撞的巨大，粗长的炙热让他有一种被烙铁捣进胃里的错觉。

　　抓住床单的手也不甘示弱，揪起的青筋暴突，那双纤长优雅的手变得和地狱而来的魔爪一样可怕，仿佛下一刻就会撕碎谁的咽喉。

　　但它是脆弱的，他并没有这样强大的能力，它甚至不能控制自己的位置。

　　伏地魔抓起德拉科双手，十指交错按在他的两边，激烈的动作让他扭动不止。

　　一个又一个荒诞的夜晚组成了他的假期，他会无力的哭泣，低哑的嘶叫，但是没有人能拯救他。

　　现在回到最初的问题，他是从什么时候开始不断倒霉的？是从第一次闻到信息素开始，那是他的信息素，也是伏地魔的，还是波特的。

　　信息素是婴儿同时出生的一段回声，在第一次热潮来临之前，它都处于潜伏状态。而没有觉醒的信息素不只是性征并未成熟的表现，它同样也会导致嗅觉对他人的信息素失敏，这也是为什么分化前的人不能嗅到别人信息素的真正原因。

　　bete就是这样的存在，他们没有信息素，也嗅不到信息素。

　　但是德拉科很明确的记得，几乎每一次遇到哈利，他都能闻到那股芬芳，而且他完全确定，那是信息素而不是香水什么的。

　　这是一件很诡异的事情，以至于他曾经还很幼稚的以为他们是灵魂伴侣什么的，这就是为什么在第一次见面的时候，他忍不住向那个头发乱七八糟衣服破破烂烂完全不符合他审美的黑头发小鬼搭话，当然，从那时起，他就讨厌上他了。

　　分化前的德拉科闻不到任何人的信息素，包括卢修斯和纳西莎，但他独独对那一段回声有反应。

　　他并不知道，他真正的灵魂伴侣不是哈利，而是他后来畏惧的他的主人，他的嗅觉不是为哈利而痴迷，而是那个等了他五十年他却没有见过的男人。

　　这样的事情从未发生过，所以谁都不知道跨时空的标记会是什么样的。但其实伏地魔已经知道了，他为这种探索付出了巨大的代价，所以这种付出势必要从德拉科身上讨回来。

　　他需要一个强大富有家族作为后盾，这是他几十年前就决定了的事情，他曾以为那个合适的人选会是阿布拉克萨斯，他的好友，但是冲动让他搞砸了一切。

　　无可否认，一颗浅金色的脑袋出现在他的浴池里时他心脏在剧烈的跳动，哪怕他发现了德拉科和阿布拉克萨斯并不完全相同的长相，他也只以为是他第一次发情的好友为了避开别人的窥探而服用了复方汤剂，他甚至看到了德拉科的发尖在一点一点褪去黑色。

　　他相信了自己的判断，并没有怀疑他为什么会在自己浴室。甚至为了杜绝阿布拉克萨斯后悔，他急切的拥抱他进入他，讲他的灼热喷洒进去。

　　如果德拉科知道会是这样的原因，他可能这辈子都不会进级长浴室，也不会碰复方汤剂，但是哪怕是现在他也不知道，而且直到这段回声消失，他都不知道。

　　因为这段误会，里德尔失去了他的友谊和他刚刚凝聚起的力量。

　　每一对互相标记过的情侣都希望以公开的身份出现，他自然也不例外，更何况标记了马尔福未来的继承人就是持有了一个庞大的家族作为后盾，这会对他扩张自己的事业更有利。

　　他迫不及待的搂了上去，亲昵的舔了口阿布拉克萨斯的颈侧，这令他愣在当场。

　　阿布拉克萨斯是一个alpha。

　　挑戏一个强大的alpha是很不礼貌的行为，这几乎相当于挑衅，而他刚刚对他的好友，他强有力的支持者做了这样的事。

　　理所当然的，阿布拉克萨斯和他闹掰了。他甚至看都没看他一眼。

　　食死徒最初的组建虽然不是全靠阿布拉克萨斯，但是几乎一半都是他的人，而另外的一些迫于马尔福家的压力，也与他隔绝开来。

　　他依然是大家都很喜欢的优秀级长，但他失去了他本以为会得到的拥护，甚至因为在外漂流了十年，直到这群他同辈的同学一个一个归于梅林，他才真正的崛起。

　　此时的他不认识德拉科，但是这笔仇已经记在账上，但也许是梅林垂怜马尔福家族，他日渐丧尸的理智完全抵不过标记本能的影响。

　　这都是德拉科所不知道的，他也没有机会知道这些，他只是在男孩标记他的时候，出于马尔福心理的标记了对方，而对方欣然接受。

　　他猜出了他能嗅到哈利的信息素是因为伏地魔的信息素回声，或者说，是自己信息素回声的映射，他的嗅觉对原本属于自己的玫瑰香做出了反应。

　　他的出生导致了他信息素回声的出现，那唤醒了他给伏地魔的标记。

　　标记的原理其实就是映射，让自己的信息素镜像显示在别人身上，但那是虚拟的，没有回声就没有镜像，回声潜伏镜像也会潜伏。

　　由于时空原因，他的映射诞生于五十年前，远远早于他信息素的回声，所以也能嗅到属于自己的信息素。但他并没有分化，因此自然也不能让别人嗅到他的信息素。

　　这是唯一合理的解释，唯一的问题是哈利为什么会拥有那段回声，他需要知道这个，以便能在战乱中做出正确的选择。

　　不过路远没有这么好走，特别是趟着石头过河。他可能是第一个抗拒标记力量的omega，也多亏了马尔福的家族教育，让他不至于像大多数人那样多情。


	6. Chapter 6

　　秋·张和波特的分手伴随着DA被发现以及被惩罚，这很合理，没有任何人同情这个其实很可怜很无辜的女孩。

　　大多数人总是喜欢相信那些流言蜚语而不是探查真相，更何况有那些参加了DA训练的格兰芬多的亲自作证。

　　没有人看到这个可怜的女孩的痛苦，他们能看到的只是这个女孩在男朋友刚刚去世便搭上了所谓的救世主，三强争霸赛的第一名。这么容易背叛感情的一个女孩，他们自然不认为是自己冤枉了他。就像他们曾经也这样冤枉波特。

　　孩子的世界太过简单，简单的对错，简单的伤害，而他们根本不会意识到这些。也许没有人是有意的，但是伤害既已成事实，也同样是不可挽回的。

　　任何事情都是同理，就像现在，波特刻薄的用信息素恶意撩拨着德拉科，而一旁是披着隐身衣的赫敏和罗恩。

　　他不是一个坏人，但他也绝对不是一个公平公正的人，事实上没有人可以做到这点，就连教授都能看出明显的偏好，这也是为什么学院间的争斗愈演愈烈。

　　对敌人的不公平不叫不公平，就像用邪恶的方式对待恶人也不算作恶。

　　他们都是这样的，这无可指摘。

　　在终于知道秋·张供出DA是因为邪恶的吐真剂后，他们羞愧不已，然后顺利的把这件事扔在脑后。就像五年级第一季开学时他们还在对哈利冷脸，冤枉他杀了塞德里克，然后在圣诞节却又接受他的指导一样。每个人都迫切的需要忘记自己对别人的伤害，并不断在心里说这并没有什么。

　　也只有无脑如波特这样的格兰芬多才会真正不在意，秋·张很快离开了他们的视线，这让他们更少的感觉到尴尬以及更快的遗忘。

　　赫敏是不支持波特的举动的，但她没有办法阻止他和罗恩，更怕他们会太过分。她虽然不喜欢马尔福，但也觉得如果他真的是一个omega，他们这样对待一个omega并公开它不好。

　　她非常清楚，以波特罗恩和马尔福交恶的关系，以及马尔福那张不断突出毒液的臭嘴，如果没有自己的干预，事情一定会往不可控的方向发展。

　　她不愿意看一个努力隐藏的omega被迫撕开自己的秘密被众人嘲笑，更不愿意看哈利和罗恩会因此受到指责和伤害，卢修斯所以在二年级期末就被开除出校董会，但他依然是魔法部高官，乌姆里奇的同事，一个富有的可以趋势别人做一切他不愿意亲自出面的事情的马尔福家主。

　　波特趁下课把德拉科拦了下来，只需要一个小小的挑衅，德拉科就会莽撞的落入他们的计划。波特从不认为这是阴谋或者是圈套，他认为自己是正义的，所以这只是一个计划，毕竟他并没有伤害到谁不是吗？

　　alpha的威压一层一层的氤氲着这间空教室，连离得稍远的赫敏和罗恩都感觉到了不适。

　　威士忌的酒香掺杂着鲜血与玫瑰铺满了从窗外探过来的月色，德拉科终于感觉到了恐慌，他发现抑制剂已经失效了，信息素不受控制的回应着强势的、充满着掠夺与压迫的令一股信息素，他甚至感觉到了从体内流出的湿滑，但他还没来得及转身逃跑就被一把抓住。

　　赫敏终于忍不住一把扯掉身上的隐身衣，拦在德拉科面前，“哈利，你不能这样对待一个omega，就算他并不柔弱。”

　　“赫敏，我……”哈利张了张嘴想解释他并没有想做什么，但是还没开口就被打断。

　　“我可以相信你不是恶意的，只是想证明自己，但是你是否考虑过别人的感受？我一开始就应该拦着你们……”

　　德拉科终于搞清楚刚刚是什么情况，但屋里的alpha气息太重了，不管是疤头的信息素还是屋里的另外两个alpha的信息素都让他不舒服。

　　没有人管德拉科的离开，没有一个人想到他的抑制剂因为他们无聊的试探失效，不得不带着一身信息素的味道躲避着所有人穿过长长的楼梯走廊回到宿舍，他们只是带着他们的正义正大光明的讨论对错。

　　德拉科嘲讽的想着前两天还偷偷摸摸的爬到他的床上安慰他进入他的波特，不知道那时是不是也有人在场，给别人看了一段免费的现场。

　　他承认，在伏地魔的残暴索取后，他需要一些温柔的安慰，他也需要为马尔福寻求一个不会失败的未来。

　　除了一开始的羞耻感，德拉科完全放纵自我，他不再介意被谁触碰。但是这件事情完全触及了他的底线，把他本就被伏地魔踩塌的骄傲彻底碾碎。

　　格兰芬多的铁三角可真是好朋友，连这样私密的事情都能分享。

　　也许他的身体并没有想象中值钱，德拉科嘲讽的撇着嘴角，眼里却是痛苦与寂寞，完全不是面部表情呈现出的不在意。

　　德拉科虽然畏惧伏地魔的强大，但是这一连串的不合理让他并不像卢修斯一样坚信伏地魔一定会胜，哪怕是发生了这样的事，他还是不得不委屈自己“慢慢”原谅波特。

　　他拥有了一个两边下注的机会，哪怕小小的委屈自己，他也不愿意放弃。他已经不是四年级时那个庇护在阳光下中的温室花朵，他被黑夜与寒冷蹂躏，长出厚厚的自我保护的表皮。

　　这些表皮曾经柔软过，因为得到了无微不至的照顾，但是唯有失去才是成长的唯一途径。

　　他迅速的利用起卢修斯曾经教他而他从没用过的玩弄人心的手段，曾经的他不需要，现在的他得心应手。

　　他以为这样的日子会一直持续下去，直到伏地魔和波特两人一个打败另外一个，然后迅速和战败方撇清关系，但是事情总是出人意料。他一万次在心里诅咒让卢修斯带人偷预言球的伏地魔。


	7. Chapter 7

　　这是德拉科第一次彻底的反抗伏地魔，他抗拒他的触碰，忤逆他的要求。虽然他还是害怕这个冷漠残暴的疯子，但他不会想以前一样毫无底线的纵容他对自己做的所有事情。

　　他在生气，生自己的气。

　　曾经的德拉科单纯的以为，就算伏地魔不会因为自己可怜的奉献身体而倚重马尔福家，也会看在卢修斯为食死徒扩张的贡献而有所不同。但是他的爸爸现在在阿兹卡班，他却被按在他卧室的床上，被他的仇人为所欲为。

　　他高看了自己，同时他更加认为伏地魔的疯狂失智已经不足以支撑他当个优秀的领导人，马尔福跟着他是没有未来的，但是马尔福也不能完全的背叛他，因为他不会给叛徒留任何一点活路。

　　德拉科被折腾到虚软的身体残破的瘫在床上，因为反抗，他的骨关节直接被捏到脱臼，身上布满了流血的齿痕，红白相间的液体从腿间缓缓流出。

　　德拉科的贝齿咬破了下唇，他从来没有这么痛过，但他不能叫喊出来。他知道妈妈就在楼下，如果自己痛呼出声，她一定会上来保护自己，而愤怒的伏地魔将第一个拿她开刀。

　　他已经见不到爸爸，不能连妈妈也失去。

　　他费力的用尖削漂亮的下巴弄开抽屉，他的双臂太疼了，完全不敢用它们做任何费力的事情。但下巴无法像双手一样灵活，能让他把抽屉里的备用魔药喂进嘴里。

　　终于喝到那些治愈伤口的魔药的时候，他的脸上已经白的吓人，豆大的冷汗顺着脸颊流下来，痒痒的紧绷感箍着他细腻的皮肤，他顾不上这些，精力耗尽的他在午后的阳光里中进入昏睡。

　　他梦见了很多，都是一些不怎么美好的事情，比如一年级时被拍掉的手，三年级被人当众变成白鼬，四年级时被人强制标记等等，还有一成不变的，卢修斯失望的表情……

　　做恶梦的德拉科非常安静，比他清醒时安静多了。他只是一边摇头，一边流着冷汗，脱臼的双臂不能着力，否则被单都可能被抓破。但疼痛唤醒了他，娇贵的刚刚看见事实原貌的小少爷不知道该怎么办，是像以前一样向母亲撒娇，让父亲为自己想办法，还是面对现实，真正的成长起来？

　　不，他的父亲已经帮不了他了。他从魔法部高官食死徒高层变成了阿兹卡班的囚犯。

　　德拉科越发清醒，或者说是不得不清醒。他学着庞弗雷太太为其他人治疗的方式强势的用疼的比较轻一点的胳膊去纠正另一个。

　　等到两个胳膊终于恢复正常的时候天已经快黑了，但他灰蓝色的双眼却在黑暗里闪闪发光。

　　他狠伏地魔，也狠波特，但是他忽然明白，自己不是天之骄子，不是能直接左右局势的领头人。除了谄媚，他甚至做不了更多。但马尔福富有，他完全可以利用金钱的价值和自己虚伪的假面为家族换一个未来。

　　或许他不应该激怒伏地魔，他突然认识到了自己错误的任性，也明白了身为马尔福继承人的意义。

　　德拉科用他稚嫩的肩膀扛起了庞大的马尔福家族，尽管纳西莎完全不放心他，但她无法阻止，她不可能禁止伏地魔来到马尔福庄园，也无法估计出德拉科会说出什么惊人的话并加以阻拦。

　　德拉科变得主动而顺从，清瘦可爱的少年一夜之间变成了一个诱惑迷人的尤物，灰蓝色的双眼波光粼粼，可怜而可恨。

　　伏地魔讨厌自己不受控制的想要满足他愿望的心理，但他同时也提出了要求。他给了德拉科一个不可能完成的任务——杀了霍格沃兹的校长邓布利多。

　　他讨厌马尔福的不受控制，就像卢修斯声称中了夺魂咒不得不效忠自己，就像德拉科突如其来的反抗与顺从。这的确是个惩罚，惩罚马尔福们从来不够老实，狡猾的像条鱼一样一次次从自己手边溜走。

　　他不认为德拉科真的能够得手，但是就算是为了他的交换条件——救卢修斯出阿兹卡班，他也会竭尽全力，而不是脑子里转着圈不停的想从自己这里得到什么。

　　马尔福在乎家人，他曾经以为捏住德拉科就能捏住卢修斯，但是最后结果完全相反，他捏住了卢修斯得到了德拉科的全力支持，但不管是哪一种都是对他有利的。

　　这些纳西莎是不知道的，她只知道她的丈夫在阿兹卡班，而她的儿子作为卢修斯办事不利的惩罚，要接受黑魔标记并杀死邓布利多。但她并没有慌神，她一边安慰眼眶发红的儿子，一边想到了伏地魔最近重用的斯莱特林院长斯内普教授。

　　她不知道，他的儿子已经成长起来了，哪怕他并不能直接杀死那位伟大的白巫师，但是他已经不是她温室里的金玫瑰。他剧毒带刺，哪怕不能一击制胜，也能慢慢的麻痹敌人，他甚至利用了自己曾经的娇纵任性的性格让自己看起来更无害，方便自己引导事态发展。

　　六年级的开学依然让德拉科迫不及待，但是意义已经变得完全不同。曾经的他是为了逃避，而现在的他只想早日完成伏地魔的任务把爸爸救出来。

　　他骄傲的抱怨不想继续再上学了，那位大人并不在乎谁考试怎么样，不是傻子就能听出他话语里的意思。

　　迄今为止，他和伏地魔的关系一直都是马尔福家的秘密，不管是马尔福还是伏地魔都没有宣扬出去的想法。但他现在想开了，这是一件有利无弊的事。因为波特早就知道了这个事情，如果他不能搞定波特，他阻拦也来不及，而让斯莱特林们知道只会对自己更有利。


	8. Chapter 8

　　扎比尼不是特别相信这件事，因为伏地魔从来不曾招收未成年人为他服务，况且失去家主的马尔福并不能给他带来太大好处。

　　德拉科还是个未成年的小崽子，尽管出自狡猾的马尔福家族，但他经历不够丰富，处事不够圆滑，人脉不够广阔，没有完全继承家产，无法用更多的资金源源不断的资助伏地魔的事业。

　　不光扎比尼这样认为，连潘西也觉得德拉科在开玩笑。因为德拉科一向喜欢炫耀，她不得不在口头上迁就这个娇纵的坏小子。

　　他们聊着这样那样的问题，但都是一些无关紧要的小事，因为他不完全信任他们，就像他们也不信任他一样。不过斯莱特林都是圆滑的，他们聊着衣服、珠宝、天气、点心来交换着假期发生的事情，和那些可以透露的信息。

　　骚动与黑暗同时发生，等那片讨厌的生物掠过之后，威士忌的味道瞬间冲入鼻腔，他抬眼扫了一下周围却没有看到有陌生人的存在。

　　这是波特的信息素味，他看了看毫无反应的扎比尼和潘西，更加确认了这一想法。

　　没有alpha对其他alpha释放的信息素毫无反应，除非他根本没有闻到。

　　他站起来整了整自己的包，在虚空中摸到一片光滑的布料。

　　他淡定的坐回去和两人交谈，把他想透露的信息通过这种方式透露给波特。

　　他一直没有告诉过波特，其实不止哈利能在抑制剂下闻到他的信息素，他也能在抑制剂的作用下闻到波特。

　　火车停了下来，所有人都下了车，准备和他一起的潘西被草草打发。

　　他看了看周围，然后走到车厢隔间的门口拉下帘子，一个昏昏倒地甩了过去。

　　重物落地的时候一片布料轻飘飘的掀开一角，波特愚蠢的脸出现在他面前，然后被银色的布料重新掩盖消失在德拉科的视线里。

　　他走过去，重重的拉下那一角隐身衣，在波特脸上狠狠的踢了一脚泄愤。

　　“这下是为我爸爸打的，祝你回伦敦旅途愉快。”

　　从嗅到波特信息素的一瞬间，他脑子里已经被恼怒挤满，就像他回到马尔福庄园的第一天看到伏地魔的时候一样。只要一想到他曾在仇人身下呻吟挣扎他就感到恶心，而为了马尔福的未来，他不得不继续这样重复他恶心的事情。

　　他了解波特，那是个永远都会怀疑他的恶棍，哪怕是在他什么都没有做的时候。但他现在显然需要做些什么，过大的变化会凸显出阴谋的味道，以前的德拉科一定会像他现在这样，不合时宜的冲别人撒气，特别是对那个罪魁祸首。而他恰好非常想这么干，甚至想下更重的手。

　　如果一件事能一举两得，那自然是再好不过。

　　哈利波特并没有想太多。

　　他可以理解的，不管卢修斯是个什么样的人，但是他对德拉科来说都只是他爸爸，就像詹姆斯和自己。

　　他曾一度认为詹姆斯不是一个好人，这让他无法接受，但是事实上他只是期望落空而一时想不开罢了。如果有人伤害了他，他也会像德拉科一样的。

　　更何况从他记事起，他根本就没有见过他，而卢修斯和德拉科不一样，他一直陪在他身边，硬生生把他宠成了一个小混蛋。

　　他还记得斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛时，他就那样滥用职权，只是为了看自己儿子的第一场比赛，甚至为了他，给斯莱特林的全体球员都送了最新的光轮2001。

　　还有三年级时，利用魔法部高官的身份，逼迫霍格沃兹处死巴克比克。

　　他为了德拉科失去校董身份，为了德拉科对魔法部众人威逼利诱，甚至在去年的假期，他还看到卢修斯在魔法部威逼魔法部部长福吉。

　　虽然一开始他并没有听到两人的讲话，不过从那场审批他轻而易举的能看出他是要福吉开除自己。

　　哈利清楚的知道，他是为了德拉科，而不是因为黑魔王的原因。就像三年级时，多比极力阻止他去霍格沃兹。那时他他一心逃离姨母一家并不理解，虽然他现在对他们依然没有好感，但是事实上，在那里他是安全的，最少巫师界没有人能找到那里。

　　也许在一般家庭，大家都不会太过关注孩子在学校是否开心快乐，特别是英国只有这一所魔法学院的情况下。但是卢修斯并不，他总是会插手霍格沃兹的各种事情，以满足德拉科源源不断的任性。

　　其实在魔法部看见卢修斯的一刹那，他便想起了德拉科。他的确不是一个好人，但无可否认的是，他的确是一个好爸爸。

　　哈利垂眸看着身上的衣服，这还是罗恩的母亲带他们俩一起去买的，韦斯莱一家让他得到了久违的温暖，特别是在西里斯去世以后，他一直被噩梦纠缠。

　　他没有得到过亲情，只是韦斯莱家一点稀薄的温暖就足以让他放弃所有，何况那样一个被宠大的人失去了宠他的亲人，他太理解德拉科了，所以他不但不生气，反而想冲上去安慰他。

　　不过短期内德拉科应该不会想见他，哈利沮丧的看着德拉科挑衅的对检查学生入校携带物品的人骂了一些脏话，一把抢过属于卢修斯的蛇杖恶狠狠的离开。

　　那把蛇杖被德拉科宝贝的抱着，银色的蛇头反射出凛凛冷光。

　　它和德拉科很配，高贵、纤细、苍白、美丽，但有毒。


	9. Chapter 9

　　伏德哈德之间都不是爱情，或者说都是很薄弱的感情。德拉科曾经也对老伏哈利心存幻想，但是这点幻想被打破后只会让他变得更坚韧。他不再相信他们，做事也会更理智更主动，而不是被动接受命运。老伏对德拉科有点征服感的感觉存在，因为他曾经在阿布拉克萨斯身上尝到了挫败。哈利对德拉科一方面是信息素的吸引，另一方面也有其他原因，德拉科是他认识的第一个同龄人，但海格是帮助他的人，他本意并不想和德拉科交恶，只是无法接受德拉科对海格和罗恩的辱骂。但德拉科总是在他眼里，让他无法接受任何人。所以秋·张其实是个炮灰。

　　

　　

　　德拉科决定对邓布利多坦白。尽管会被怀疑，但他别无选择。

　　刺杀邓布利多是个不可能完成的任务，而且没有回头路可走，德拉科没有更好的办法。

　　他主动要求了吐真剂，以期望得到邓布利多的信任。

　　这些信息虽然微末，只停留在猜测阶段，但邓布利多依然被这些东西所震惊，这超出了他的预知。

　　邓布利多并没有完全信任他，但是这并不重要，他要的也不是信任而是救出卢修斯，并保全马尔福家。他甚至说出来伏地魔要他做的事情。

　　邓布利多思索了片刻，让他依照自己最初的想法行动。

　　伏地魔是个多疑的人，只要有丝毫偏差，便回招致他的疑思，而他同时又是一个无情的人，他的怀疑将会是别人的灭顶之灾。

　　德拉科说出来他的计划。

　　早在暑假，德拉科就已经想好了对策。他太弱了，对上邓布利多毫无胜算。但他知道伏地魔最终的目标并不是那个风烛残年的老校长，而是霍格沃兹里那一群懵懂无知的小孩子。比起亲手杀死邓布利多，也许把食死徒带入霍格沃兹借由他人之手完成这个任务也未尝不可。

　　德拉科出身于马尔福家族，对各种稀奇古怪的黑魔法铭熟于心，这自然包括翻倒巷那件和霍格沃兹一套的消失柜。

　　他的第一个计划就是修复这个年久失修的物品，让食死徒能顺利进入霍格沃兹。

　　哈利跟踪过几次，但是他的跟踪都是失败的，除了在活动地图上找不到德拉科的存在，他没有一次能够真正抓到他，而德拉科也避免了和他的接触，总是一下课就和潘西扎比尼一起回去，甚至有些课程直接选择翘课。

　　德拉科翘掉的课程正是斯拉格霍恩的魔药课，老实说，他对魔药并没有特殊的偏好，只是他的身份恰好需要一些魔药常识而已。但是对现在的他来说，魔药的意义远不如修复消失柜重要。

　　没有什么比完成任务更重要了。

　　邓布利多对他的事睁一只眼闭一只眼，不过他本来也没有时间来管这些小事了。

　　从德拉科给出的信息，结合哈利从斯拉格霍恩教授那里得出的信息，他得到一个恐怖而疯狂的结论——魂器。之所以他认为这个结论恐怖，不是基于这个结论本身，而是从细枝末节里推算出来的魂器数量，和伏地魔日渐消弭的理智。

　　魂器一开始并不是作为禁术而存在的，他的确可以使灵魂长生。

　　是的，灵魂长生。而身体依然会衰老，在身体机能彻底丧失后，残余的没有被收入魂器的灵魂将会在世间飘荡，而另一部分，被纳入物品的一部分将会被摧毁，以防止这部分灵魂挣脱禁锢。

　　在最初，没有太多咒语的，魔法并未被高度认知的时候，魂器是作为通讯而存在的。因为魂器可以了解本体所以信息，可以讲本体欲表达之事转述给拿着魂器的另一方。只是后来发生了一件大事，有一些魂器挣脱了束缚，吸收他人生命力主据了别人的身体，因此才被列为禁咒。

　　魂器就这样失传了，包括它的由来、制作方法和引发的后果一起消失在众人的视线内。

　　这并没有什么可惜的，因为他们发明出了更优于魂器的双面镜。

　　魂器的资料自此才完全丢失，连之前纯血家庭私藏的一部分也彻底丢弃。因为这些东西已经成为陈余的废弃物。

　　而这本书籍不知怎么躲过了悠悠岁月，藏在那书架的一角，被喜欢钻研黑魔法的里德尔发现，然后重新酿造成了上千年前已经被重复过的悲剧。

　　邓布利多可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是哈利不能，虽然他一再否认自己是救世主，但是他既然享受了救世主的荣誉，就没办法拜托救世主的责任。这也是他的心性所决定的。

　　消失柜比德拉科想象中要难修很多，尽管博金博克告诉他很多关于消失柜的知识和一些相关书籍，但是这对他来说依然很难。

　　转眼间已经圣诞节了，这是他第二个不愿回家的圣诞节。但是与上一个不同，他不再想要逃避，因为逃避不能解决任何问题，反而会使自己像一叶孤舟，被惊涛骇浪所吞噬。

　　德拉科变得越来越焦虑，甚至临时起意利用圣诞节可以随意外出的机会对人下咒，把带有黑魔法的物品送给邓布利多。

　　他走的很稳很准，像一条毒蛇一样盘缩进女厕所里等待时机，他需要一个让人毫无戒心的女孩，最好是格兰芬多的，那样邓布利多会更容易相信。

　　选择格兰芬多有利也有弊，因为格兰芬多的人总是莽撞者居多。

　　盒子被打开了。

　　德拉科一开始便做了两手准备，这条项链上附着的黑魔法本来就不致命，只是会让人陷入昏迷。如果邓布利多真的不慎中招，那就是他向伏地魔邀功请赏的最好机会，卢修斯也能离开阿兹卡班。如果项链最终没有传到邓布利多手里，他也算是冒着被黑魔王发现的危险投诚。尽管邓布利多会心存疑虑，那也比害死某个人让自己毫无转圜之地要强得多。

　　同样的伎俩，在白天失败之后他又用了一次，这次针对的是斯拉格霍恩教授的珍藏红酒。他从某些私人渠道了解到斯拉格霍恩有些问题需要找邓布利多，尽管不能确定，他还是把药下了进去。

　　哈利波特在鼻涕虫俱乐部聚会的时候看到了德拉科，也确实怀疑了他，但他以为他的真正目的是去偷福灵剂，其实不是，他的真正目的是那瓶酒。

　　德拉科暗自庆幸，还好做了两手准备，不然一定会被发现。

　　这么隐蔽的事情成功的可能性是比较大的，除非斯拉格霍恩教授那瓶珍藏红酒只是为了自饮，而且如果能除了斯拉格霍恩教授，在食死徒中也算是大功一件。毕竟斯拉格霍恩教授来任教前，曾被食死徒们追杀的像无头苍蝇一样到处乱转。

　　但是他的计划又失效了，该死的破特。


	10. Chapter 10

　　所幸，消失柜他终于修好了，在大功告成之后，他第一个告诉了邓布利多。此前两次邓布利多虽然没有找他谈话，但是正因为如此，才让他觉得不安。

　　作为一个夹缝中不能左右局势的人物，他必须要做好两手准备，否则任何一方的失势都有可能导致马尔福家族的万劫不复。

　　马尔福家的重担突然落在了他的头上，德拉科烦躁的揉了揉头发，然后重新梳理整齐，敲开了校长办公室。

　　“来一杯热可可？”

　　“不用，我不喜欢甜食，当然，吐真剂例外。”德拉科没有和他打哑谜的喜好，什么能说什么不能说，这些已经在他心里过了无数遍，他可以保证，不该说的东西一句都不会说出口。

　　“你是怎么想的？”邓布利多温和而审视的看着德拉科，这种审视和对里德尔的审视不一样，是完全看透了解的审视。

　　马尔福家族从来不缺狡猾的人，除了第一次的必要谈话确定小马尔福的想法，邓布利多并没有使用过吐真剂，他并不在意他们那些商业机密，也不在乎过往的一些事情，他知道，有些东西他挖不出来，他只需要确定对方的合作是否有心。

　　“实话实说，我没有想法，这件事涉及太大，如果我不汇报，他将会很快对我父母下手，如果我汇报了，局势讲不可收拾，毕竟我无法完成他交代的任务。”

　　“如果你可以完成……”

　　“什么？”德拉科不太相信他说的话，但是如果可以，他就可以请求伏地魔救卢修斯出来了，这让他如何不心动？

　　“我可以配合假死，让你换取伏地魔的信任，同样的，你在获得他信任后，如果可以，请帮助哈利，你们是同学。”

　　“当然可以，”德拉科一口答应，在不损害自身利益的情况下，他可以做一些事对马尔福家有利无弊的事，毕竟现在已经是赌博一般，胜负完全看不出来。

　　从校长室出来，他去天台吹了会风，自从四年级那件事后，他经常来这里释放一下压抑的心情。

　　斯莱特林的友谊并不牢靠，这样私密的事情他自然不会向任何人提起，只能一个人躲在天台上，把一切不开心的事情都随风吹散。

　　如果事情顺利，也许他再也没有机会回到这里。

　　德拉科幽幽的叹了一口气，他并没有他话语中那般不想上学，不过是知道结局故作姿态罢了，此时想起竟还有几分留恋。但是有些事他不得不做，为了马尔福，为了卢修斯，他可以牺牲除了性命外的一切。

　　德拉科右手轻柔的抚摸着左手臂按下，一阵灼热感从黑色的印记处蔓延，这是他收到后的反馈。

　　因为霍格沃兹有反移行禁止，使用书信又慢又不安全，他只能采用这种方式进行汇报。

　　夜已经深了，德拉科偷偷返回卧室，却毫无睡意。他失神的望着天花板，思考明天究竟如何蒙混过关。

　　事情非常顺利，顺利的出乎意料。他没想到邓布利多居然真的从高楼上跌下去。他甚至还几步走过去趴在栏杆上看了几眼。

　　伏地魔对他这次任务非常满意，承诺德拉科卢修斯三天内会回到家里。

　　但是现在的家已经不是马尔福的家了，在他和伏地魔交易的同时，他的母亲纳西莎也和伏地魔有交易。

　　而他们的交易目的是一样的。

　　此刻不光伏地魔住在这里，连那些不入流的狼人都住在这里。

　　在德拉科回来的第一天，伏地魔就抛弃了纳西莎为他准备的豪华卧室，比起那里，他更喜欢在德拉科的卧室蹂躏占有他。

　　他总是会想起德拉科羞涩委屈和不甘的眼神，那能让他感觉更加美味。

　　omega总是对自己alpha的求欢难以抗拒，更何况他也不能抗拒。德拉科主动掰开大腿，扭动着承受伏地魔的巨物，眼睛带着媚色垂泪。

　　伏地魔心满意足的穿上袍子，许久没有如此酣畅淋漓的感觉，此刻他心情甚好，甚至还把全身布满体液的德拉科抱入浴室清洗。 

　　三天后，卢修斯出狱，怕纳西莎担心，德拉科独自去接他出来。

　　卢修斯的状态的确很不好，短短几个月时间，他整个人就完全瘦脱了形，空荡荡的衣服简单的挂在身上，像一口破麻袋一样。

　　这个形容糟糕透了，卢修斯并不想这样形容自己，可这就是事实。

　　“父亲，”德拉科的声音微微有些哽咽，他鼓起勇气张开双臂去拥抱他。

　　从德拉科收到入学通知书开始，他就被当做成年人教育了，虽然宠溺是不可更改的，但从那以后，卢修斯和纳西莎再也没有拥抱过他。这不是因为礼仪，而是因为，他该从父母那里毕业了，他该长大了。

　　而现在，他真正的长大了。

　　卢修斯有些心酸，被逼迫成长的滋味不好受，他也曾有这么一段时间。父亲早逝，繁重的家业，家族的未来直接堆在他头上。那时候他学业还没有完成，没完没了的交际应酬，没完没了的文件批示，他一度认为自己挺不过去，却也只能咬牙坚持。

　　而他经历的完全没有德拉科所经历的可怕，德拉科是一个omega，是冷漠无情的黑魔王的omega。每一次黑魔王的到来都会让他觉得恐怖，德拉科到现在也才16岁，而这样恐怖恐怖的事情他已经面对了两年。

　　他就像一朵娇花，被踩在脚底下狠狠碾碎，但他反而更坚强了。

　　卢修斯拥抱了德拉科，他已经长大了，不再是那个跟在他屁股后面六神无主的孩子，这将是一个告别仪式，告别他逝去的纯真。

　　德拉科偷偷漏出笑颜，旋即又落下了泪。

　　没有人能了解他这几个月心里是多么煎熬，不过这都值得，一切都值得，他用自己的能力救出了卢修斯，还为马尔福家的未来找到了另一重保障。

　　他的委屈、煎熬、无助终于散去了。


End file.
